Silences
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'un bouclier d'or n'était pas plus impénétrable pour lui qu'une forteresse d'eau glacée - KuroFye.


**Titre:** Silences (oui, au pluriel xD)

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à ces merveilleuses CLAMP. :D

**Résumé:** Parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'un bouclier d'or n'était pas plus impénétrable pour lui qu'une forteresse d'eau glacée.

**Genre:** Humhum. Doux-amer?^^

**Couple:** ...Kuro et Fye. :D

**Note:** Ce texte est né dans mon esprit au cours de la précédente Japan Expo (je l'ai inventé avant de m'endormir, mais on ne dira rien xD). Il a donc un an presque pile poil. xD Même s'il n'est pas très (pas du tout) original, j'espère qu'il plaira à ceux qui passeront le lire au gré de leurs lectures...^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

- Silences -

Il se reposait, allongé dans le lit qu'on lui avait réservé, ses cheveux hérissés chatouillant l'oreiller avec douceur, ses paupières à moitié fermées sur les yeux rubis sombre. Quand Fye s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte entrouverte, un éclair traversa les iris et ils se portèrent automatiquement sur lui, alertes et prudents, gardés, comme si Fye était un oiseau qui pouvait s'envoler à tire-d'aile au moindre mouvement brusque.

Les lèvres de l'ex-magicien tremblèrent légèrement, s'entrouvrirent en une demande muette et Kurogane, à sa manière vive et franche, comprit aussitôt, comme toujours - hocha lentement la tête, l'autorisant à entrer.

Les pas de Fye, sur le sol, ne produisaient aucun son. Ses mèches blondes couvrant son visage, il s'avança jusqu'au lit, le regard baissé, Kurogane se redressant sans le quitter des yeux.

Le ninja avait ôté la manche gauche de son kimono, laissant le bras métallique reposer sur les draps dans sa présence étincelante. La limite entre l'épaule robotique et la chair était parfaitement visible, les cables s'enfonçant sous la peau comme des serpents sous terre, creusant sillons et vallées à la surface; une _faute_, impossible à cacher et à soustraire totalement aux yeux du monde.

L'oeil unique de Fye suivit le bras sur toute son étendue, les muscles puissants du cou, la clavicule; et puis l'acier brillant, le galbe de l'épaule, le bras, l'avant-bras, la longueur et la force des doigts. Il se posa à nouveau sur la cicatrice, cette limite entre la peau et le métal, tellement, tellement visible, et se rétrécit pour bannir toute image d'une épée tranchant la chair sans une hésitation.

- Est-ce que cela fait mal...?

Les poings de Fye s'étaient serrés, ne cessant de trembler que quand la réponse lui parvint, assurée et directe:

- Non.

L'oeil esseulé s'entrouvrit légèrement, se relevant finalement pour croiser le regard du ninja. Les iris rouges brillaient doucement et Fye détourna aussitôt la tête, haussant une épaule avec une nonchalance toute factice.

Reportant son attention sur le bras métallique, il avança la main vers lui.

- Est-ce que... tu sens...?

C'est uniquement parce qu'il connaissait la réponse à sa question qu'il trouva le courage de frôler le métal du bout des doigts. Le contact était glacial, irréel. Inhumain, pas Kurogane du tout.

- Non.

La main retomba à ses côtés. Il connaissait la réponse à sa question, mais elle n'en était pas pour autant moins douloureuse.

- ...Désolé. Je-

Il amorça un pas en arrière, mais Kurogane fut plus rapide et attrapa sa manche, de la main droite cette fois, et à ce moment Fye fut incapable d'écarter de son esprit le souvenir de doigts se refermant sur son bras avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Le ramenant un peu vers lui, la prise du ninja trembla légèrement avant de se ressaisir, la main se déplaçant pour enserrer délicatement le poignet blanc.

- Mais ici, je _sens_...

Fye redressa la tête, et cette fois il ne put quitter le regard de l'homme face à lui, les doigts palpant son poignet pour se poser résolument sur son pouls, inhumain lui aussi et pourtant, d'une manière étrange, indubitablement _vivant_.

La main quitta son poignet et l'ex-magicien relâcha un souffle, pour le perdre totalement quand les doigts vinrent frôler la peau sous son oeil droit, délicats et doux comme la brise.

- Tout comme toi, tu vois toujours... _là_...

Les doigts tremblèrent à nouveau avant de se poser sur la joue d'un air décidé, mais c'est vraiment le regard qui maintint Fye prisonnier, les prunelles rouges ne quittant pas son oeil doré, une lueur de regret les éclairant brièvement avant d'être submergée par cette douceur improbable et cette détermination triste et forte et belle -

...Et Fye ne pouvait plus _respirer_.

Cette expression, il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer sur le visage de Kurogane au tout début de leur voyage; cependant, encore une fois, de nombreux événements imprévisibles s'étaient produits, et il savait maintenant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de maintenir le ninja à distance.

Inévitablement... il franchissait chacune de ses barrières, quelle qu'elle soit.

Alors, Fye ferma son oeil devenu doré, dans un ultime geste de défense, avant de le rouvrir et de fixer à son tour Kurogane sans ciller. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'un bouclier d'or n'était pas plus impénétrable pour lui qu'une forteresse d'eau glacée, et cela, c'était quelque chose qui ne changeait pas et réchauffait son coeur.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage, lentement, flottant, délicat et fragile comme les premières plumes d'un oisillon, et il ne dit rien parce que les mots avaient été trop utilisés entre eux pour tromper...

Il ne dit _rien_... mais ce n'était pas grave, car Kurogane comprit tout de même, à sa manière vive et franche, homme d'actions plutôt que de mots, et quand ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau sous l'oeil d'or la gorge de Fye explosa dans un rire cristallin piqueté de larmes et de joie.

FIN.

* * *

L'auteur, _façon Tomoyo_: Ohohohoho! XD

En espérant que cela vous ait plu...^^

Maeve


End file.
